


Yellow Winter

by animangod



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: The apothecary, Kenshin, meets Tomoe under a plum tree.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe
Kudos: 4





	Yellow Winter

The days were shorter, the nights colder, as snow slowly fell from the sky. On such a night, traffic was minimal. Most chose to stay indoors, given the choice.

Still, people crowded the streets. The local apothecary walked back home, having gone to market to renew a couple of supplies he could not make himself. As he's returning, he noticed a tree beginning to bloom prematurely. Flowers a soft white with pale yellow centers decorated a few limbs and staring up at the plum blossoms was a lone lady. He paused and watched the snow fall onto the branches and around her.

When one of the blooms was pulled off from the snow, it slowly danced in its descent. The lady reached out and gently caught the flower upon her palms and held it tenderly that it took a moment to notice someone else was there.

The snow ate most of the clack of her shoes as she turned towards him, holding the flower. “Isn't it beautiful?”

Beautiful. That was one way to describe it. But that could also be said for her as well. Dark eyes that looked like they held the universe’s secrets, and an understated charm. There was nothing extraordinary, yet her simple modest dress, her long black hair, her delicate shawl, her pale cheeks caught flakes of snow and gave an ethereal feel to the moment. The scent of white plum was strong and he couldn't tell if it was coming more from her or from the fragrant trees.

“That it is.” 


End file.
